


The Beginning of a Lifelong Conversation about Shirts

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Percy started going to Muggle pubs after the end of the war.





	The Beginning of a Lifelong Conversation about Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O começo de uma conversa vitalícia sobre camisas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583892) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Percy started going to Muggle pubs after the end of the war. There was camaraderie in the wizarding pubs he knew. However, that was not what he wanted at the time. He didn't want to talk about his dead brother, or other colleagues who perished too, or all the mistakes he made in the years before the fight. He just wanted a cold whiskey after a long day at the ministry. 

It was in one of these bars that he met Audrey, ironically thanks to Audrey he stopped feeling the need to go to these places every day. But now Audrey no longer was his wife, just the mother of his daughters, and earlier that day they agreed the girls would stay with her until he found a new home, so he went to a pub after the end of his shift.

But not to the pub where he met her, he went to a pub he had passed many times in the past and thought of entering but never did, although he was pretty sure that if she had not appeared he would have entered eventually. And the day he signed the divorce papers he entered.

He saw Oliver almost immediately after entering even with him on the other side of the place, and part of him wanted to leave. But he didn't, he went to the counter and asked for a drink watched out of the corner of his eye Oliver talk to a guy with a shirt that was too tight for his body (according to Percy's judgment). He was pretty sure Oliver would probably spend the night talking to the guy in the too-tight shirt and probably wouldn't even notice him.

But he noticed. And he came towards him.

"Percy?"

"Hi Oliver"

"Um ... what are you doing here?"

"Drinking"

“I can see that, but do you know what kind of pub this is right? I heard you had daughters and a wife, it's not really a place for you ”

"So are you going to call the gay police to get the divorced bisexual guy looking pathetic and sad from his precious gay bar? ”

"Well I didn't thought you looked pathetic and sad until you defined yourself as looking pathetic and sad."

"Yay" Percy said in the most monotonous tone he could summon.

“And I didn't knew you were bi. I know sometimes people have problems with that and are kind of assholes about it, but I'm not. My last boyfriend was bi, and well he was an idiot but not because he was bi ”

"Is that your idea of an apology?"

“Not an apology, just a clarification”

“Okay, I'm clarified. You can go back to the guy with the too tight shirt”

"What ?"

“The guy you were talking to just now, the one who doesn't know how to buy clothes in the right size”

"I think he knows, he wears those shirts to emphasize his muscles, although I understand why someone with those thin arms doesn't understand something like that."

“My thin arms can still punch you if you continue this conversation.”

Oliver laughed.

"Okay then changing the subject, how long have you been divorced?"

"Seven hours"

"Wow. Recent"

"Yes"

"So what happened ? She cheated on you or- ”

“No one cheated on anyone okay? Sometimes the feelings just go away over time, and you stay together for a while and you try to make it work, but it doesn't work and you're unhappy and so is the other person and you know that if you keep it up you will end up hating yourself and her. So you get divorced ”

"I understand ... so can I buy your next drink?"

"Why ?"

"Well partly because what you said about looking pathetic and sad is kind of true and a Gryffindor doesn't let another Gryffindor drink alone under these circumstances ... and partly because I want, actually more than one drink if you want too"

"And that guy with the tight shirt you were talking with?"

“That guy with the right shirt for your body type can find someone else to drink with today”

"What if he doesn't find anyone and you ruin the guy's night?"

"I'm sorry for that but it doesn't matter, I want to spend the night here"

"Good answer"

"But I doubt that will happen, he looks great in that shirt."

"So are we going to spend the night going back to this topic?"

“I'm counting on it”


End file.
